


Эквивалентность

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of transphobia, transfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: Иногда ты - Энтони, иногда - Антея. Но это всегда ты.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод чудесного фика introductory, который лежит вот здесь: http://introductory.livejournal.com/852449.html  
> Бетила восхитительная Serenity S

1.  
Джон Уотсон спрашивает, «это твое настоящее имя?», и ты задумываешься на секунду и говоришь «нет».

2.  
При рождении тебя назвали Антеей Вестермарк, крестили в розовом платьице с бантиками на воротничке, Антея, - как цветок по-гречески: ты была в ярости, когда узнала. Завидуя всем остальным девочкам, имена которых обозначали силу, смелость или отвагу. Твое же имя приговорило тебя к женственности, к коротким юбочкам, к наивным взмахам накрашенных ресниц, потому что этого от тебя ожидали.

Ты была рождена и два десятилетия жила как Антея Вестермарк, прежде чем поняла, что есть альтернатива. Твоя жизнь была чередой самовнушений: в семь ты вообразила себя сорванцом, в тринадцать лесбиянкой, в восемнадцать ты считала себя фриком, которого бросало из крайности в крайность, запутавшимся и не способным на уступки. 

В двадцать один ты нашла своего рода равновесие. Ты одевалась в стиле «унисекс», подстриглась под мальчика, заняв свое место в том ограниченном пространстве между мужчиной и женщиной, которое многие годы подходило тебе идеально. А потом оно стало тебе мало, ты выросла, и компромисс обернулся клеткой, забрав призрачную свободу, и ты запаниковала: выбрала направление и сбежала.

В двадцать три ты, наконец, определилась и стала жить как мужчина. Ты выбросила содержимое своего гардероба, уволилась со старой работы и выбрала себе новое имя для бумаг: Джеймс Мур, ровные и гладкие как стекло звуки. Ты сняла небольшую квартиру, устроилась работать «мальчиком на побегушках», позволяя новым коллегам строить свои собственные предположения и догадки. Ты научилась ходить как мужчина, держать спину как мужчина, завязывать галстук, уступать место и угощать женщин выпивкой. Ты думала, что, наконец, нашла свое место…

Ты оставалась Джеймсом Муром ровно до того утра, когда тебе исполнилось двадцать пять, и имя рассыпалось песком сквозь пальцы. Все, что оставалось – Антея, и ты спрятала ее глубоко, у самого сердца, удерживая ее там, тихую, спокойную и очень напуганную.

3.  
Ты никогда бы не подумала, что в конечном итоге будешь работать на Британское Правительство.

Но, с другой стороны, ты не ожидала большинства вещей, которые с тобой случались.

4.  
Первый день, когда ты пошла на работу как Энтони, прошёл так:

Ты проснулась, почистила зубы, приняла душ. 

Быстро позавтракала и проверила Blackberry на наличие новых сообщений, небрежно листая «Times». Ты сделала всего восемь шагов от входной двери, прежде чем почувствовать себя отвратительно, прежде чем понять, что все неправильно, и чуть не сломала лодыжку, когда в панике возвращалась, чтобы снять с себя все, распаковать юбку… а затем бросить ее на пол, словно обжегшись.

На протяжении полутора лет в самом дальнем углу шкафа у тебя стояла коробка, перевязанная тесьмой. Не нужны были никакие наклейки или ярлыки, ты и так прекрасно знала, что там внутри. 

В офисе ты появилась с дополнительным, немного непривычным, слоем одежды под рубашкой, в корректирующем белье и чулках. Лицо на пропуске казалось чужим и незнакомым, и ты прошла весь путь по бесконечной лестнице до офиса своего босса, чувствуя в районе желудка что-то смутно похожее на страх.

Ты глубоко вдохнула и постучала, прежде чем войти.

Если он и был удивлен, увидев тебя (он должен был - а может и нет, возможно, он прочитал это в тебе в первый же день и просто ждал, когда это произойдет), то виду не подал. Он смотрел на тебя со спокойным холодным интересом, который излучал постоянно, когда изучал низкий хвост у основания твоей шеи и сведенные к минимуму намеки на грудь, которые невозможно полностью скрыть без хирургического вмешательства, как ты стояла, ноги на ширине плеч, внимательно его слушая. Вникая в распоряжения, совсем рядом, как сейчас.

Он сложил свою утреннюю газету, сухо проведя по линии сгиба, и поднялся со стула. «Майкрофт Холмс. Мне кажется, мы не встречались».

И ты очень старалась не дрожать, когда протянула ладонь для рукопожатия. «Энтони Вестермарк. Очень приятно, сэр».

 

5.  
В образе Антеи ты совсем не похожа на свою мать.

В образе Энтони ты слишком похожа на своего отца.

6.  
Твоя последняя девушка поначалу находила это очаровательным, даже забавным. Она наклонялась, чтобы со смехом поцеловать тебя, проводя ладонями над лацканами пиджака и скользя вниз за пояс твоих брюк. «Мой очаровательный мужчина», так она говорила. Через две недели она уже не была очарована, а к концу месяца плакала, возвращая твой запасной ключ, готовая, но совершенно не в состоянии понять.

Твоему последнему парню нравились мужчины. Он обожал твою внешность, твое чувство стиля, твой низкий смех и точеные манеры. Но сексом вы занимались только в темноте, пока он напрасно искал несуществующие части твоего тела. Ты попросила его съехать за четыре дня до вашей первой годовщины, сидя за кухонным столом, обхватив голову руками и чувствуя, будто что-то сдавливает грудь.

Твой последний босс кричал, что уволил тебя из-за ужасного качества работы. Но твоя исполнительность всегда была совершенна, и вы оба это знали.

7\.   
Через несколько месяцев ты получила существенную прибавку, казалось бы, без всякой на то причины. Твоя зарплата уже была гораздо выше, чем среднестатистический заработок, но твой босс всегда был в высшей степени практичным, а ты никогда не стала бы задавать вопросы о причинах такой внезапной щедрости. В эти выходные ты покупаешь лодочки от Chanel, два новых платья и сумку в тон; на следующие выходные спускаешь оставшуюся сумму на новый костюм и мокасины Yves Saint Laurent. Впервые одев их, ты смотрела на свои ноги так часто, что чуть не прошла мимо собственного крыльца.

Постепенно шкаф в твоей квартире четко разделяется на две половины - почти как у супружеской пары – одна сторона ее, другая его: ряд изящных блузок напротив накрахмаленных рубашек. Эта гармония каким-то непостижимым образом радует тебя, две половинки идеально дополняют друг друга. Каждый элемент хорошо продуман: ты будешь выглядеть на все сто вне зависимости от того, кого будешь изображать в офисе сегодня. Внешность – это все, в конце концов. 

8.  
Есть определённые люди, рядом с которыми ты постоянно находишься. Ты знаешь, как насколько они восприимчивы к твоей внешности или аромату духов, ты можешь видеть их так редко, что становится неудобно объясняться.   
Ты женщина в том случае, когда это в твоих интересах – можешь показаться доступной, покорной или даже уязвимой – например, ради беспрепятственной посадки на самолет.  
Ты мужчина ради авторитетности, которую это предоставляет, ради того, чтобы люди воспринимали твои слова серьезно, ради дистанции с незнакомцами.

Младший из братьев Холмс настоящий женоненавистник, и то, что у тебя есть возможность быть Энтони, почти что заслуживает ответной любезности. В юбке ты для него невидимка, даже когда на тебе мужская одежда он все равно обращается не иначе, как мисс Вестермарк, непременно ухмыляясь одним уголком рта, если ты осмелишься его поправить. Ты научилась справляться с подобным: подавлять желчные реплики, клокочущие в горле, когда кто-то использует неправильное произношение; когда ты под маской Антеи и кто-нибудь спрашивает, не трансвестит ли ты; когда ты Энтони, и кто-то называет тебя красивой, путая окончания.

Для своей матери ты всегда останешься Антеей, ровно до того момента, пока тебе это не надоест (Все те два года, что ты была Джеймсом, она считала, что ты путешествуешь: ты просто не была готова разбить ей сердце, еще не была). Сейчас вы сидите друг напротив друга на кухне, ты – одетая в свой лучший костюм, и она – плачущая, комкающая в руках платок. На самом деле ты ожидала худшего, и теперь почти шокирована, когда мать нежно берет тебя за руку со словами «я всегда знала, что ты у меня мальчишка» и спрашивает, можно ли ей быть рядом, если ты решишься на операцию.

Через мгновение на тебя обрушивается разочарование – несмотря на общую кровь, что течет у вас в жилах, она не может понять, что это что-то большее и более сложное, чем просто выбор, по какой дороге идти, какую дверь открыть. 

Ты и раньше задумывалась об операции, о том насколько это облегчит твою жизнь, скольких неудобств ты бы избежала – ведь женское тело не всегда соответствует твоему самоощущению. Иногда ты ненавидишь свое тело, не можешь прикоснуться к нему, но бывают дни, когда ты чувствуешь гармонию, и собственное тело кажется тебе удивительно красивым: округлости груди и бедер, нежная кожа живота. В такие моменты ты чувствуешь, что все правильно.

Насколько просто было бы отказаться от борьбы. Сделать единственный выбор и твердо стоять на своем. Но выбор никогда не давался тебе легко, и ты все чаще задаёшься вопросом: можешь ли ты стать одним из счастливчиков, стоящих по обе стороны баррикад. Где-то между днем и ночью? 

9.  
Однажды ночью он касается тебя. Кончиками пальцев по запястью. Почти невесомо. Настолько невесомо, что может сойти за случайность. Если бы он был чуть менее расчетливым, чуть менее целеустремленным человеком. Однако есть одна вещь, которая совершенно точно не свойственна Майкрофту Холмсу – небрежность – небрежность этого прикосновения беспокоит тебя, пугает, сбивает с толку. Ты извиняешься и отходишь на другой конец комнаты, паникуя так сильно, как никогда в жизни, никогда с того момента, как ты представила ему свое второе я. Просто это была Антея – та, кого он коснулся. Твоя трогательная, женственная, изящная Антея – вот, что ему нужно, а не мужская основательность Энтони и безжалостно стянутая грудь. Один небольшой жест, всего лишь мимолетное касание, и хрупкое равновесие безвозвратно утеряно.

Ты остаешься Антеей еще на целых три недели после той ночи, ожидая (надеясь, нуждаясь), что это случится вновь. Ты пьешь с ним коньяк поздно ночью у него в кабинете, сидишь в машине на расстоянии вдоха, с ужасом ожидая и надеясь, что он сделает следующий шаг. Ты предоставляешь ему миллион возможностей, и он не использует ни одну из них.

В конце концов, ты возвращается к работе в роли Энтони, еще более запутавшаяся, чем обычно, скрывая под профессионализмом гнетущую неопределенность, еще более резкая и сосредоточенная, чем когда-либо. И вот тогда он впервые тебя целует, мягко и целомудренно, и вы так близко друг к другу и так далеко, что это дезориентирует. И ты начинаешь протестовать, стремясь оттолкнуть его, но он останавливает тебя, и ты вдруг замечаешь, какие у него невозможно голубые глаза.

«Я бы не сделал этого, - говорит он, - если бы не учел и не принял все, что это влечет за собой: все, что ты есть». А потом он целует тебя снова, на сей раз более страстно, и ты позволяешь ему.

По полу спальни разбросаны дорогие шелка и тонкое кружево, иногда там можно найти вторую рубашку, второй галстук и еще одну пару брюк. Бывает, его пальцы стягивают чулки и подвязки, а порой - обтягивающую майку и простые хлопковые шорты. Но это не имеет значения – его руки на твоем теле всегда те же. Нежно, почти с благоговением, они раздевают тебя, никогда не разочаровываясь в том, что находят под одеждой.

10.  
Джон Уотсон спрашивает, «это твое настоящее имя?», и ты задумываешься на секунду и говоришь «нет».

И это всего лишь означает, что оно у тебя не одно.


End file.
